No Fun Being Sick
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel decides to help Kaos when he gets sick. How will it go? Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze and Flare belong to robotman25. I only own Rachel, Autumn, and Speedlight. All other things mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **No Fun Being Sick**

Isabel jumped up instantly from her spot when she saw Kaos appear and he found her instantly. "Ah, Undead Portal Master," he said, but his voice sounded odd, like he was holding his nose, which he wasn't. "Prepare to face me!"

She now knew something was wrong, as did Blaze, who had been coming up with Flare and Roller Brawl and he instantly jumped in front of his wife and daughter protectively, glaring at Kaos as Isabel got a confused look on her face. "What happened to your voice?" She asked as she got ready to face him.

"What do you meah-eah-ACHOO!"

She jumped at that, but then saw Kaos' eyes were bloodshot and Glumshanks, who was coming up to them, looked worried. "Um, sir? Now's not the best time to try and take over Skylands with your cold," he said.

"I'M FINE, YOU FOO-OOH-OHH-ACHOO!"

"Funny. The definition of fine is not sneezing," Isabel said a bit sarcastically.

Kaos would have argued, but he groaned and held his head, his eyes now looking bloodshot. "Lord Kaos, we need to get you home and in bed," Glumshanks said in concern.

Again, Kaos tried to stand up straight and make a point, but rapidly lost strength and fell over. Isabel sighed. "This is ridiculous," she said. "It's obvious he's really sick."

"I am not!" Kaos tried to shout, but his voice gave out.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Glumshanks. "Come on," she said. "Let's get him back to his lair."

The troll looked at her in surprise. "You'll…You'll help him?" He asked.

"Well, it's wouldn't be right to leave him out here when he's too weak to even walk," she said. "Besides, you're going to need help nursing him back to health."

"Um, true," he admitted. "But…Lord Kaos isn't the easiest person to nurse back to health."

"That's why I'm going to help," she said, holding up her Emerald in her hand. "If I have to tie him to his bed, I will."

Glumshanks actually smiled a little at that. "Maybe I could ask you to do that?" He said. "Lord Kaos…doesn't like to stay in bed."

Isabel smiled. "Then we'll keep him in bed," she said as they teleported to Kaos' lair. Blaze was a bit concerned, but knew Isabel could handle herself well.

* * *

Now Glumshanks had been right about Kaos not wanting to stay in bed and the evil Portal Master did try to get up, declaring he wasn't sick, but he kept stumbling and finally, Isabel had enough. "Glumshanks, get his pajamas," she said. "I'm going to have to hold him down."

"Don't you dare!" Kaos tried to scream, but with his stuffy sinuses, it came out as a soft exclamation, as if he had laryngitis too.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby," she said sternly. "Even my son doesn't give me this much trouble when he's sick."

Glumshanks returned with Kaos' pajamas, which had cute little yellow ducks all over it and Isabel had to smile. "Well, well, who'd have guessed that he wore cute pajamas?" She said before using her Emerald to pin Kaos down. "Now, let's get him into his pajamas."

Kaos glared his bloodshot eyes at her as Glumshanks removed the dark cloak and Isabel turned around discreetly, keeping Kaos pinned with the power of her Emerald while Glumshanks got his master into his pajamas. "No, you fool! I don't need this!" Kaos shouted out.

"Kaos, don't make me spank you," Isabel said sternly.

"You wouldn't dare!" He yelled at her.

"Glumshanks?"

"He's in his pajamas," the troll told her and she turned to give Kaos a glare.

"I'm a mother, Kaos," she said, her voice still stern. "And I will spank you if you give me and Glumshanks a hard time."

He glared at her and she knew that if she let him up, he'd try to get out of bed again. "I hate to ask this, but Glumshanks, do you have any rope around here?"

He gulped. "Um, over here," he said meekly, showing her the rope and she looked it over before finding soft cotton rope that would do the job.

"This will do," she said, grabbing it and going over to Kaos, who was trying to escape from the Emerald's telekinetic hold on him.

As Glumshanks watched, Isabel tied Kaos to the bed and nodded when she was done. "There, that's settled," she said, snapping her fingers to dispel the Emerald's energy and leave a sick evil Portal Master bedbound. "Now, Glumshanks and I are going to help you get better, whether you like it or not."

"I don't need help!" He declared angrily, wheezing a little.

She sighed before an idea suddenly struck her and she smiled. "Well, you're getting it anyway," she said. "And if you don't take your medicine or eat the foods or drink the tea Glumshanks and I make you, then I'll use a special tactic to make you cooperate."

He again glared at her. "You already said you'd spank me," he spat out before letting out a couple of sneezes.

Isabel just grinned. "Oh, no. This tactic is very useful and will fix you up to be an obedient little patient," she said before she lifted up the shirt part of his pajamas to the bottom of his ribcage and grinned. "I wonder if an evil Portal Master like you is ticklish?"

"No!" He practically screamed at her.

But she began tickling him and despite being sick, Kaos began laughing, unable to resist the ticklish sensation as she tickled his stomach and sides for quite a while. "Are you going to be a good boy and stay in bed?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Stop it!" Kaos managed to laugh out.

"Wrong answer," she said, spying a feather nearby and grabbing it before stroking over Kaos' stomach and his laughter went higher. "Well?"

After a bit, she stopped to let him breath and he looked absolutely tired and he gave her a pleading look that he'd later adamantly deny. She smirked in triumph. "Either do as I say or I'll either tickle you senseless or spank you," she said. "Understood?"

He meekly nodded. "Good boy," Isabel said. "Glumshanks, do you have the ingredients to make chicken noodle soup?"

"Yes, I do," he said. "I'll go make some right away."

"And I'll see about getting some Dayquil and orange juice," she said, heading out.

When she returned later and Glumshanks came in, carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup, Kaos was sleeping and groaned a little when they woke him up. "Come on, Lord Kaos," the troll coaxed as Isabel untied his arms so that he could eat. "This will make you feel better."

Opening his mouth to argue, Isabel gave him a stern glare that made him instantly quiet and he ate the soup without complaint, though he did grimace. While Glumshanks went to get him more, Isabel poured him a glass of orange juice. "Okay, this will help your cold too," she said.

Though he had drank the soup, he wasn't giving up on being stubborn. "I'm not taking that stuff," he said. "It tastes horrible."

"How do you know when you can't smell or taste anything right now?" She countered.

He stammered, but couldn't come up with an answer and she rolled her eyes before getting an idea. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. I will chug down an entire bottle of orange juice with you," she said.

Kaos gave her an incredulous look. "Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because I don't like orange juice unless I'm sick," she said and then remembered something. "Oh, and these will help too."

She handed him two Dayquil pills and his eyes widened as he held them in his hand. "Those…are really big pills," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah, they are," she said. "Would you prefer the liquid kind?"

He looked at her. "Have you…had the liquid kind before?" He asked.

"No, I haven't," she said.

Apparently deciding that the pills would be better than the liquid form, Kaos immediately put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a mouthful of orange juice. Keeping her promise, Isabel also drank a glass of orange juice too and it was soon nighttime and Kaos fell asleep. Glumshanks had set up a cot in his room for Isabel to sleep on and she thanked him as she fell asleep too.

A few more days went by and Kaos was slowly getting better, learning very quickly that Isabel meant it about either tickling him or spanking him if he gave her a hard time. Turns out she only had to spank him once and he decided that that was once too many times. Glumshanks had a hard time holding in his laughter and did his best to not make his master feel worse than he was.

* * *

Finally, after almost a week, Kaos was almost completely well and Isabel figured he'd be well by the next morning. "Well, I better get going," she said.

"Thanks for helping me nurse Lord Kaos back to health," Glumshanks said to her.

"You're welcome," she said before teleporting back to the Academy. "I hope he doesn't bug us for a while though."

And Kaos didn't bug them for quite a while. Seems somehow a video of him being tickled by Isabel had leaked out into the homes of the Mabu and other inhabitants of Skylands. Isabel found this out when Rachel asked her how her week had gone taking care of a sick Kaos.

"It was a trying week, to be honest, but he learned quick I meant business," she said.

"So we saw," Rachel said with a grin.

Speedlight and Autumn giggled. "Mommy recorded you tickling Kaos," the little girl said.

"Everyone's been laughing at it, even Master Eon," Speedlight said.

"Oh?" Isabel asked in surprise.

Rachel held up her phone to show her friend the video and even the Undead Portal Master had to giggle. "Can you send that to my phone?" She asked.

The Tech Portal Master did so at once. "Kaos may have learned it's no fun being sick, but it's going to take a long time for him to try anything because everyone won't forget that he's ticklish," the older girl said.

"True," Isabel said in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
